


The Boss

by Ladybughanlen



Series: The Organization [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybughanlen/pseuds/Ladybughanlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - The boys are arrested and placed in separate holding cells.  Third Party POV.  First in The Organization Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First in the Organization Universe.

“Boss!”

Peter Lambert jerks upright with an undignified flail.  He’d been snoozing lightly, his head resting on the back of his office chair.  

Kevin Atkins, Peter’s number two, is good enough to hold his chuckle.  

“Ya…Kev… _Jesus_ what is it?”  He says without any real irritation.  

“They’ve been arrested.”  Kev says with undisguised glee.

“ _What!?”_ Peter jumps to his feet, quickly gathers up his jacket and his laptop.  He shoves them into a large messenger bag and shoulders it.  “You’re shitting me.”

Kev grins and shakes his head.  “Nope…they got caught burning a body…if you can believe it.”

“Where?”  Peter asks moving past Kev and out of the office.  He heads down the long corridor toward a stairwell that will take them to the roof.  He can already hear the distant whine of their chopper.

“Some shit hole town in Mississippi.”  Kev follows behind.  “Local Sheriff's got then in holding cells.”  

“That won’t last.”  Peter snorts.  “Any of ours on the ground?”

“We lucked out.”  The excitement in Kev’s voice makes Peter grin.  “Had an agent on business nearby.  I already called and she’ll be there in a few minutes.”  

“A few minutes?” Peter’s face splits into an amazed grin.  “Holy Shit!”  

“I think she can hold them for us.”  

“I hope so.”  Peter says even though they both know that it may not make any difference.  They’ve lost them before, in much less time.  They push their way through the Fire Door and start up the stairs.

“All we can do is try…right?”  Kev comments.

“You know it.”  Peter stops at the landing at the top of the stairs and waits for the chopper to touch down.  Nearly bouncing with excitement, he turns to Kev with a grin.  “I can’t believe we’re this close.  The _Winchesters…_ man I can’t fucking believe it.”

Kev grins back.   

When the chopper’s side door opens Kev and Peter trot across the open roof and climb in.  They pile their stuff on the floor.  Inside the chopper it’s quiet enough to fly without head phones which makes it easier to work while they travel.  They settle in and their transport lifts off without a moment’s hesitation. 

“What’s our flight time?”  Peter asks the Pilot.

“Little over three hours Boss.”  The Pilot is their usual guy and Peter knows that he’ll shave off as much time as he can.  Everyone in the Organization knows how important the Winchesters are.

“Good.”  Peter says.  “Thanks.”

“Boss…”  Kev says as he reaches into his pocket and produces a thumb drive.  “One more thing.”

“New video?”  Peter’s eyebrows shoot up.  “No way.”

Kev grins.  “You know how they like to fill up the Impala before they go do whatever it is they have planned?”

Peter nods.  He knows the Winchesters and their routines better than anyone.

“Well…”  Kev shrugs.  “There are only two gas stations in the local area and at the second one a surprisingly polite young man was happy to send footage from this evening.”

Peter shakes his head.  It was an insane stroke of luck.  Over the years they’d managed to get their hands on very little footage of the Winchesters.  What they did have was either grainy Jailhouse video or had been obtained thru happenstance.  

In fact, the best video they had of the brothers had come to them because a gas station the Winchesters had stopped at was robbed not fifteen minutes after they’d left it.  The Winchester’s faces had flagged during the course of that unrelated investigation and the Organization had picked up the film.  

Peter was positively thrilled.  New footage of the brothers would be immensely helpful.  For the first time since the Organization had started actively tracking the elusive Winchesters they might have a shot at speaking to them both directly and now new video.  Jackpot.  

Peter pops open his laptop and holds a hand out for the thumb drive.  “Gimme.”

Kev laughs and drops it into Peter’s outstretched hand.

“IT only ran it through once.”  Kev tells Peter.  “There was just enough time to cut it together before I came upstairs to get you.”

Peter plugs the drive in.  They both wait impatiently while the laptop does its thing.  A few seconds later a fairly clear image pops up.  Peter takes a deep breath and hits go.

The video starts running.  It’s a high angle view of a few poorly lit gas pumps, but clear enough.  Seconds into the film, a sleek black muscle car pulls in and parks.

“Damn…Kev.”  Peter sighs in appreciation.  “Look at her.”

“She’s something isn’t she Boss?”

Peter nods in agreement.  “All the miles she has on her and that total rebuild they did a while back.”  He shakes his head.  “It’s a wonder they can keep her on the road.”

“Dean’s one Hell of a Mechanic.” Kev points out. 

“True.”  Peter concedes.  “I’d dearly love to get my hands on that old girl.  I bet she’s got a story to tell.”

“The locals are out looking for her now.”  Kev sighs.  “But you know as well as I do Boss…they’re not going to find her.”  

“They never do.”  Peter shakes his head sadly.  Finding the Impala had proven almost as impossible as finding the Winchesters themselves.  “It’s like she’s got a Cloaking Device or something…I swear.”  

Kev nods in sympathy.   

The video continues to show the front end of the car as the two men inside speak briefly to each other and then hop out.  Dean pays with a card and starts pumping gas.  Sam says a couple of things that receive a head nod from his older brother and walks out of the frame.  They are in no hurry.  

The video shifts from outside the gas station to an inside view of the convenience store.  Sam moves smoothly down the aisles, picking and choosing before moving out of frame again.  He reemerges a few minutes later with bottles of water and a couple of large sodas.  He takes everything to the register and gets cashed out.  

The video shifts back to the gas pumps where Dean is finishing up.  Sam walks behind his brother at the rear of the car and makes some comment that causes his older brother to throw his head back and laugh.  Dean stows the nozzle and climbs back into the driver’s seat.  He turns to Sam and says something that makes the younger brother choke on his soda.  

As the black car pulls away and disappears from view, Sam is laughing and Dean grinning so wide Peter and Kev can see it plain as day.  All in all the video runs less the 10 minutes.  It’s more time with the Winchesters then they’ve had since the chase began.   

“IT will send us a transcript as soon as they have one.”  Kev interrupts after a long moment of staring at the black screen.  

“Good.”  Peter nods and pulls the drive.  “Our agent there yet?”

Kev pulls out a phone and punches a number.  “Jen…you there?  Good.”  He checks his watch.  “We’re three hours out give or take…”  He frowns and nods into the phone.  “Okay…you did the right thing.  No Jen…the Boss will make it official when we get there.  You have complete discretion until then.  Just keep them there.”  Kev sighs.  “Well just do your best, that’s all we can ask.  Watch yourself Jen.  Don’t forget who you’re dealing with okay?  Right, send the link to IT.  Thanks.”

“Jen Stapleton?”

“Yes Boss.”

“She’s a good agent.”  Peter notes.  

“She’s sending IT a link to the holding cell video.”

“Good I want to see what they’ve been up.  Any word on how they got picked up in the first place?”

“Ya.  Sheriff sent me a preliminary report.”  Kev cues it up on his smart phone and starts the brief.  “Looks like a retiree and his grandson were patrolling the local cemetery…some vandalism problems apparently.  Anyway, they hear some male voices and laughter coming from back in the older section of the burial grounds so they call the cops.”

“They didn’t approach?”

“Not then.”  Kev shakes his head.  “The old man says they just patrol.  He didn’t want to risk his grandkid.”

Peter nods.  “Smart.” 

Kev shrugs.  “So the Sheriff's Deputy arrives and walks up on the Winchesters burning a body in its grave.”

“Just one Deputy?”

“Yep.”

“Usual MO?”

“Hand dug, casket cracked open, lighter fluid, rock salt, and matches.”

“What’s up with the salt?”  Peters frowns.  “I know there’s a purpose for it.  What are we not getting about the salt?”

“Don’t know Boss.”  Kev shakes his head and waits.  

“Sorry.”  Peter says after a few minutes of silence.  “Go ahead Kev.”

“The Deputy asks them what they’re up to and of course Dean makes some smart ass remark about toasting marshmallows.  Sam says nothing.”

“Sounds like them.”  Peter smirks.  “Dean’s always the talker when it comes to law enforcement officials and Sam takes the right to remain silent to a whole other level.”

Kev nods.  “The Deputy wastes a minute or two trying to get some IDs out of them and by that time the old man and his grandson show up.”

“How old is the boy?”  

“Report says…twelve.”

“That’s why.”  Peter shakes his head.

“Probably.”  Kev agrees.  “You know they go out of their way when it comes to kids.  I mean how many reports to we have that show that?  We’ve seen it what?  A dozen times?”

“Ya.”  Peter sighs and rubs his eyes.  It adds up in a weird way.  “The Winchesters and their code…I get it.  I do.  I mean why hurt a Deputy who’s just doing his job?”

Kev shrugs and lets Peter ramble.

“And there’s no need for violence in front of some random kid when you can just escape custody whenever you want, right?”  Peter sighs.  “How do you spend you life killing everything under the sun and still care about scaring some random kid?”   

“You got me Boss.”  Kev says.  “They’re enigmas, those two.”

Peter nods and says nothing.

A few minutes later Kev’s phone rings and he checks a text.

“IT sent you a video link of the holding cells.  No Audio, but they’re being recorded locally so we’ll have it later.”  

“Perfect.”  Peter is excited.  He wants to see Dean and Sam again, an unhurried view of the two men who have occupied so much of his time and brain power.  He finds the link and cues it up.

The screen flickers and a quality image appears.  The IT guys have placed both feeds side-by-side so Peter and Kev can view both Winchesters at the same time.  The holding cells are small but clean and well lit.  

There isn’t much going on.  Dean and Sam are both seated on the floor facing away from the cameras.  Each brother is pressed up against the shared wall.  Both have their heads bowed.  Neither appears to be moving.

“What are they doing?”  Peter squints at the screen.  He can’t see any movement other then both men are obviously breathing.  

Kev grunts and dials his phone.  “Jen?  We got the video feed.  Ya its good…what are they doing?”  He listens for a minute.  “No shit?  For how long?  Okay, keep us posted.”  He hangs up and turns to give Peter a bemused smile.  “They’re talking.”

“ _Shit._ ”  Peter flops back in his seat.  “Its a POW Tap Code isn’t it?”

“You got in one Boss.”  Kev shoots him a grin.  

“Damn.”  Peter shakes his head an smiles, impressed.  “John Winchester ex-marine taught his boys well.  How long have they been at it?”

“Jen says the Sheriff told her that they’ve been like that since he put them in the cell.  About 30 minutes she guesses.”

“They still in cuffs?”

“Jen thinks so.”

“What are they waiting for?”  Peter asks. 

“Jen says it just started raining cats and dogs…maybe they just want to stay dry for a bit.”

“Could be.”  Peter heaves a sigh.  “No reason to bust out if you can stay warm and dry for now.  Damn, I wish I could hear what they’re saying.”

Kev has nothing to add.  They sit back and watch the Winchesters for another hour before anything changes in the holding cells.  

When Sam jumps to his feet, Peter leans froward and focuses on the video.  The tall man takes a few laps around the cell obviously stretching his long legs.  Dean gets up more slowly then his brother but does the same movements.

“Dean’s favoring that knee and shoulder again.”  Kev comments.

“Grave digging aggravates them both I’m sure.”  Peter knows that Dean has dislocated that shoulder several times and that the bad knee makes him limp a little.  

Dean rolls his shoulders and starts to stretch out the aches.  

They watch Sam as the younger Winchester starts in on push ups.  “Sam looks a hundred percent better then last time we saw him.”  

“Ya.”  Kev blows out a breath.  “That film of them at the hospital haunts me man, it really does.”

Peter shivers in response.  They don’t watch that film as often as they do the others.  In the black and white ER footage Dean stumbles into view so bruised, bloody, and broken that it’s hard to even recognize him at first.  He somehow manages to haul an unconscious Sam into a treatment bay on his own and when the Nurses try to separate the bothers it takes three security guards to hold the older Winchester back.  

A close look at the film shows Dean’s ravaged face covered in tears as he stands restrained and watches the Doctors work on his brother.  Peter can still hear Dean’s voice in his head sometimes.  Even with all the noise captured on the Trauma Team's treatment recording, Dean can be heard calling repeatedly for his brother.  The man’s desperate cries for “ _Sammy_!” are heart breaking.   

“Hey!”  Kev exclaims.  “No handcuffs.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t notice that first thing.”  Peter shakes his head.  “They’re like Houdini’s.”

Kev just grins and watches.  The Winchesters are pacing now.  Dean with a restless energy that screams for escape from the tiny space he’s been allowed and Sam with a calm sort of stroll that infers he has nothing better to do then turn constant circles in a five by ten foot space.

Peter checks his watch.  “ _Jesus_ , we’ve got over an hour still to go.”  

“How about we bring them diner...you know give a distraction...let them relax for a bit.”

“I like it.”  Peter nods happily.  “Call Jen.”

Kev dials and waits.  “Jen you seeing this?  Ya...I know they never leave the cuffs on for long.  Listen...is there a Diner nearby?  Good we need you to provide a distractor...right.”  Kev puts  a hand over the phone.  “What do you think we should get?”

“Burger ,extra onions, and large fries for Dean.  A Chef or Cobb Salad for Sam.  A couple of sodas and pieces of pie if they have it.”  Peter says with total confidence. Getting to know the Winchester’s food preferences had been the only easily thing about tracking them down.  Every diner and truck stop waitress in the lower forty-eight could identify the Winchesters and what they ordered.  They were memorable men.  

Kev smiles and relays the message. 

“She’s on it.”  Kev closes the phone and sighs.

“Good.”  Peter shifts in his seat, anxious to get there.  “We’ll watch and see.”

Twenty minutes go by and the Winchesters have both taken a seat on one of the two metal chairs arranged in each cell.  Dean in kicked back from the small metal desk, his eyes closed, and arms crossed over his chest.  Sam is resting his head on his arms, the universal pose of exhausted students everywhere.

When the holding cell door opens, Dean drops his chair down and smiles.  An unknown Deputy places the bag of food and soda on the table.  Dean clearly says ‘Thank you’ and the Deputy leaves.

Sam pops his head up when the Deputy moves next door.  He shows no expression as the Deputy places the food bag and soda on the table.  Sam says nothing and frowns at the Deputy the whole time.  When the Deputy leaves he turns and taps out a message in short rapid bursts.  

On the other side of the wall Dean cocks his head to the side to listen. 

Kev grabs a tablet out of his bag and quickly blocks out the POW Tap Code key. 

“Did you catch that?”  Peter asks.  

Kev shakes his head and frowns at the tablet.

“No I missed it...kids like lightening.”

They wait until Sam is finished telling his brother whatever he has to say and watch as Dean taps back.  His message is short and sweet.  Whatever it is Sam nods and taps a final response before looking long and hard at the camera.

Both Peter and Kev sit back involuntarily.  

“Damn.”  Kev breaths out.

“Ya.”   Peter agrees.   

Sam finally drops his eyes down to the food on his table and digs in.  Dean for his part has already chomped into the large hamburger with obvious relish.  He swallows a giant bite and sighs.  He consumes the entire burger in minutes.  Licking his fingers the older Winchester flashes a grin at the camera and takes a hug swig of soda.  He promptly burps long and presumably loud.  

Kev snorts and Peter rolls his eyes.  

Sam cocks his head toward the wall that separates him from his brother and frowns.  He reaches out and taps a message.

Kev makes a series of marks on a fresh piece of paper.  He rapidly translates and snorts in amusement.  

“Sam just called his brother a “Pig.”  

“And the reply?”  Peter asks curious.

Kev concentrates on the screen while he makes corresponding marks. “Bitch.”  Kev shrugs.  “I think.”  

They watch as Sam rolls his eyes and taps the wall.

“And that?”

“Jerk.”  Kev says.  

“Huh.”  Is all Peter can come up with.

Sam eats his salad slowly and without the mess his brother has happily made next door.  He puts the slice of pie aside and packs the garbage into the delivery bag.   He uses his last napkin to wipe down the table’s shiny surface and goes back to resting with his head on his arms.  

Next door Dean is devouring the pie with a blissful face that says he couldn’t be happier.  When he finishes he also dumps his garbage into the delivery bag.  Dean wipes his table down with the sleeve of his jacket.

“Wow.”  Peter shakes his head.  “These two.”

“Ya.”  Kev chuckles.  “Different tactics...same results.”

Kev’s phone rings and he answers it.  “Hey Jen.  Boss, she wants to know what’s next?”

“They’ll ask to use the bathroom.”

“Okay...what does she do?”

Peter shrugs.  “Tell them to wait...use a cup if they have too.” 

Kev raises an eyebrow but passes that on.  He hangs up and they watch the video.  Sure enough not ten minutes later Dean gets up and pounds on the door.  He waits impatiently until the Deputy appears.  He asks the Deputy something and the man shakes his head in denial.  

Dean turns on the charm but gets nowhere.  He finally settles for a lingering glare at both the Deputy’s retreating form and the camera before he turns on his heel and takes up position on the floor.  His back to the camera once again, he presses his side against the wall and presumably starts tapping.

Sam heard his brother’s request and stood in anticipation.  He shakes his head when the Deputy departs and looks at the camera.  No glare, no smile, just another long look.  A minute later he also turns and resumes his previous position on the floor.

“What do you make of that?”  Kev asks.

“Engaging with the camera?”  Peter lifts a shoulder.  “Bound to happen, they know they’ve been on film this entire time and obviously someone other then the locals is in charge.  Its an easy deduction.”

“Okay, now what?”

Peter sighs.  “We let them talk.  Hopefully they’ll gives us...”  He checks his watch.  “Another forty minutes.”

Kev sits back and rubs his face.  “Rog.” 

Sam and Dean don’t talk for long.  Minutes after the conversation starts, Sam jumps to his feet again to resume pacing the cell.  Dean’s shoulders sag and he reaches a hand back to rub his neck.  

“They have a fight?”  Kev asks.

“I don’t know...could be.”  Peter frowns.  “Could all be for show.”

“Could be there’s nowhere to go.”  Kev shrugs.  “I mean those are pretty solid holding cells for a podunk town and almost all of their escapes happen when they are being moved or transferred anyway.  Maybe they’re just waiting for our next move.”

“True.”  Peter nods.  “I just can’t shake the feeling that the camera will go fuzzy any minute and in the next breath those two will be gone.”

“Like that time in Nebraska?”

Peter nods.  It was still hard to believe that two of the country’s Most Wanted disappeared from locked cells, left no evidence in the lockers, and did it all in under two minutes with no apparent outside aid.  Just another reason the Organization wanted the Winchesters.

“Maybe its time to have Jen go in and say ‘Hello’ for us.”  Peter says.

“Could work.  Keep their interest until we get in.”

“Do it.”

Kev dials.  “Jen...its time to go in.  You up to it?  Good.  Just do the usual drill, you know what I mean?  Okay, wear an ear bud and have IT patch it to us.  Thanks.  Good luck.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Minutes later Peter receives a notice from IT and clicks on it.  The sound of heels tapping on a hard floor comes through nicely.  He nods at Kev pleased.  

On screen Dean gets to his feet and turns toward the door.  Next door Sam stops pacing and moves toward the shared wall.  He frowns and leans in.  

The door opens and Jen steps through.  

Dean flashes her a charming smile.  “Well...hello there.”  He says with unabashed appreciation.  

Sam shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest.  He closes his eyes and leans against the wall.

“Good evening Mr. Winchester.”  Jen replies all business.  She moves into the holding cell, sits down, and slaps a heavy looking file on the desk with a loud thump.

Dean raises an eyebrow and moves to take a seat across from the female agent.  “Dean will do Sweetheart.”

“ _Agent_ Stapleton will do _Mr._ Winchester.”  Jen says flatly.

Kev snorts and Peter nods in approval.  She’s playing it just right.

Dean places his hands lightly on the table and slumps down in his chair.  He does his best to look bored, but clearly this is much better then pacing the cell or sitting on the hard floor.  His eyes are alight with amusement and he takes a second to grin at the camera.

“Good grief.”  Peter sighs.    

Everyone waits while Jen goes through the motions of reviewing the file.  The quiet sounds of page turning and paper shuffling is all they hear.  The file means nothing of course, its all a ruse and everyone knows it.  Setting the stage is the important part.       

Next door Sam stands quiet and still.  

Jen finally closes the file with a snap and leans back.  “We know who you are Mr. Winchester.”

“Really?”  Dean leers.  “I think I’d remember it if we’d met before.”

Jen ignores him.  “We know what you and your brother... _Sam..._ do.”

“You gonna share with the class?”  Dean grins.

“When we’re ready.”  Jen says politely.  “For now we’d just like to chat.  If you don’t mind.”  

Dean sighs and waves a hand a the file folder.  “Looks like you’ve got enough info there to bore us all  to tears.  What else do you need to know?”

“Tell us about your family.”  

Dean frowns and says nothing.  

Sam shows no reaction. 

“Mr. Winchester... _Dean._ We know about your troubled childhood.”  Jen says with genuine sympathy.  “We know that you took care of your little brother.  Raised him actually.”  Jen pauses but gets no response.  She waits a beat and then adds.  “We know how your Father hauled you two all over the country.  John Winchester...combat veteran.  He was more of a Drill Sergeant then a Father, wasn’t he?  Trained you two to be good little Marines.”  

Dean snorts and grins.    

Jen reaches toward Dean, a placating gesture.  “Dozens of different schools, no long term housing, no friends...”  Nothing in response.  

“We know how your Mother...died.”  She adds softly.

Dean flinches at that and Sam visibly sighs.’s 

“It must have been terrible...losing her like that.”  Jen’s voice is low and careful.  “We know how it must have effected you.”

“ _Lady_...”  Dean growls.  “You really don’t know shit.” 

“He’s bluffing.”  Peter says.  “Giving us the response he thinks we expect.  She’s the key.”  Peter tells Jen.  “The Mother...everything leads back to her.”

“Tell us about her.”  Jen coaxes.  “You were old enough to know her before she died.  What was she like?” 

Dean sighs and shoots a glare at the camera.  

Sam taps the wall.

Peter looks at Kev.

“Three letters...U...O...C.  He must mean ‘You Okay?’.”  Kev explains.  

“Right.”  Peter notes.  “There’s no ‘K’ in the Tap Code.”

Dean taps a quick reply.

“Y.”  Kev tells Peter.

“Is Sam worried about you?”  Jen asks.  

“All he does is worry.”  Dean snorts.     

Sam frowns and resumes his casual lean.

“You don’t talk about your Mother do you?”  Jen says.  

“What makes you say that?”  Dean looks genuinely curious.

Jen shrugs.  “Did you tell Sam about her?”  

Dean huffs and looks at the ceiling.  

“You were _four._..old enough to have memories of her.  Memories Sam never had.”  Jen notes.  “You would have wanted him to now her...as much as he could.”

Dean shrugs.

“It was difficult though...wasn’t it Dean?  Difficult to tell him about the most shocking and painful event of your life.”

Dean’s derisive snort surprises everyone except Sam.  

“What’s worse then watching your mother burn alive on the ceiling?”  Kev asks.

“I have no idea, but...”  Peter nods to the screen.  “Dean and Sam certainly do.”

Jen gathers herself and presses on.  “It shaped everything didn’t it?  Her death.”  

Next door Sam looks up at the camera and shakes his head.  

Dean closes his eyes in response and leans his head back.  He takes several deep breaths and sighs heavily.

There is a long quiet moment before Dean opens his eyes again.  He shoots Jen a look that makes the agent sit back.  He turns cold eyes to the camera.  All traces of the cocky amusement have left him.  This is a whole new Dean.  

“ _Jesus_.”  Peter lets out a breath.

“No shit.”  Kev agrees. 

For a moment Dean looks every inch the predator.  A calculating man.  A frightening man.  

“This is the man the FBI and all the others assume he is.”  Peter says.  “They are mistaken.”  

“Are you sure?”  Kev says doubt ringing in his voice.  “He looks...well... _deadly_.”  

“True.”  Peter is certain.  “This man is certainly a part of Dean Winchester, but that’s not all he is.  I know it.”

Dean turns back to Jen and makes a visible effort to relax. 

“Yes.”  Dean says finally, his voice low and controlled.  “Yes it did.” 

Sam turns and rests his forehead against the wall.  He taps a message, then places a had flat against the surface, and heaves a sigh. 

“D...O...N...T”  Kev translates.  “What do you make of that?”  

Peter frowns, he has no idea.  The interview is not going as expected.  He checks his watch, they have fifteen minutes to go.

Dean leaves his eyes on Jen and reaches for the wall.

“M...O...C.”  Kev announces.  

Dean leans back and crosses his arms over his chest.  “Our Mom was beautiful...smart...and strong.”  He grins suddenly.  “She was tough...a fighter.”  Dean laughs a little and says.  “Man she could really kick ass.”

Sam rolls his eyes and smiles sadly.

“All she ever wanted was a normal, white picket fence life.”  Dean shakes his head.  “She could have had it too, but she just...”  He sighs.  “She made one mistake.”  He holds up one finger to illustrate the point.  “One choice.  A choice she knew better then to make and it changed everything.”  

Next door Sam shakes his head and takes a couple of deep breaths.  

“What did she choose?”  Jen asks, her voice quiet.

“Love.”  Dean says straight faced.  “She thought it was the only choice she had.”

“It wasn’t?”

Dean lifts a brow and levels Jen with a long look.  “There are always other choices.”  He shrugs.  “They might be lousy fucking miserable choices, but there's always another way.”

Sam nods and rubs his hand on the wall, a weird comforting gesture that seems involuntary.

Jen regroups and asks.  “What about your Father?”

“Dad never got past it.”  His voice is casual, but his eyes are not.  “She was the only one for him.” 

Jen nods her understanding.  

“He wasn’t celibate or anything.”  Dean notes matter-of-fact.  

Next door Sam snorts and thumps his head against the wall.  

Dean ignores his brother.

“But...he was never the same.”  Dean shakes his head.  “The Dad I remember...died that night too.”

“I’m sorry Dean.”  Jen says with evident sympathy.

“Don’t be.”  Dean waves her off.  “I’m over it.”

Kev snorts and Peter has to agree.

“Besides...”  Dean goes on.  “I got the chance to know both my parents.  You know...the way they should have been.”  He places a hand on the wall and his eyes soften.  “Sam never got that chance...not _really._ ”

Sam goes still, rigid in fact.  

“Sam deserved to though, didn’t he Dean?”  Jen asks.

“Ya.”  Dean nods.

“Did your Dad and your brother get along?”  

“Na.”  Dean grimaces.  “Sam never could give Dad the benefit of the doubt, you know?”

Sam thumps his head against the wall again.

Dean grins, apparently back to his old self.  He thumps the wall with his palm once, before he drops his hand and shrugs.  “Dad never believed in Sam the way he should have either.”  

Sam jerks his head up in surprise.

Dean leans forward and tells Jen with absolute conviction.  “Sammy is smarter, more loyal, and more powerful then our Dad ever gave him credit for.”

Sam shakes his head in disbelief.

“That was his mistake.  Dad.”  Dean tells Jen.  “With everything that happened, every horrible thing we ever faced, every fucked up choice, all we lost as a family.  That was it.”

“What Dean?”  Jen is as anxious as everyone else to know.

“Dad should have trusted Sam...and me.”  Dean says simply.  “Things would have been different if he had.”

Sam straightens and starts tapping.

“N...O...”  Kev frowns.  He scribbles on the tablet and eventually translates.  “Destiny.”

Dean rolls his eyes and taps back.

“F...U...”  Kev’s pencil flies.  Seconds later he grunts and says.  “Fuck destiny.”

“Can’t argue with that.”  Peter comments.

Sam sputters, glares at the wall, and then bursts out laughing.  He steps back and braces his hands on his knees while he convulses in deep belly laughs.  They are mildly hysterical, the kind of laughs that come with exhaustion or madness attached.  

Next door Dean grins and pounds on the wall.  “Knock it off you big freak!”  He turns back to Jen and shrugs.  “Little brothers, man.  What can you do?” 

Peter watches Sam intently until the giggles subside.  The tall man straightens at last and wipes his eyes.  He starts tapping.

Kev sighs and starts taking notes.  “Tried that.  Remember?”  He translates.

Dean snorts and taps.  

“Y.”  Kev says.

Sam replies.  

“We done yet?”  Kev translates.

Dean sends the camera a patient smile and taps.  

“Not yet.”  Kev translates and sits back.  He looks at Peter.  “You think he’s waiting on us?”

“Definitely.”    

The next few minutes pass by in silence.  Sam resumes his casual lean agains the shared wall and Dean slumps down in his chair.

Jen tries to start another conversation, but it seems Dean is done talking.  He shows no response to anything Jen brings up.  He might as well be asleep.   

“Well...”  Peter says. 

“Did you get the feeling that that conversation about Mom and Dad Winchester was more for Sam’s benefit then ours?”  Kev asks.

“Oh, yes.”  Peter replies.  “Dean may talk a good game, but when it comes to Sam he never says anything he does't mean to say.”

“What do you think he meant by Sam being ‘more powerful’?”  Kev asks.

“I can’t imagine.”  Peter honestly has no idea.    

Kev frowns.  “Something we’re missing?”

“I suspect we are missing a lot more then we first thought.”  Peter musses.  Just one more reason to be intrigued by the Winchesters and one more reason the Organization needs them on their side.   

Moments later Peter looks out the window and sees the faint glow of small town lights in the distance.  

“We’re almost there Jen.”  Peter tells her.  “In fact, you should be able to hear the chopper any minute.”

As if on cue Dean and Sam both look up.  

“Well sounds like the fun has arrived.”  Dean grins again and looks at the camera.

“He’s such a smart ass.”  Kev comments.

Peter just nods.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It takes them only a few minutes to get unloaded and into the Sheriff’s station.  Peter leaves Kev to set up in a nearby tech room and proceeds to the holding cells.  He walks past Dean and Jen, who are both sitting quietly, and enters Sam’s cell.

Sam straightens from the wall and meets Peter’s eyes with a level look.  He isn’t surprised.  

Peter smiles and reaches out a hand.  “Hello, Sam.”  

Sam raises an eyebrow, but gives Peter a firm handshake.  “So you’re the ‘Boss’?”

“Yes.”  Peter laughs lightly.  “It’s good to meet you at last.”

Sam says nothing and waits.

Peter sets the laptop onto the table and takes a seat.  He’d have preferred to walk around a bit longer after such a long flight, but he doesn’t want to lose any time establishing initial contact with the Winchesters.

Sam sighs and sits down.  He places his hands on the table, reminiscent of his brother’s earlier pose.  Peter assumes this is habit from having been cuffed to a table so many times in the past.

“So...Sam.”  Peter asks.  “What were you up to this time?” 

“I don’t know what you mean.”  Sam says with very little attempt to hide his annoyance.

“Well let’s see if I’ve got it right.”  Peter says.  “Then you can fill in the details...correct me where I’m wrong.”

Sam leans back and sighs.  Peter hides a smile.  Sam has no idea how much he looks like his brother in this moment.  

Peter flicks a glance at this lap top and sees Dean next door.  He has moved his chair and has his head resting against the shared wall.  Good.  Peter can watch them both.

“You were arrested at Cypress Hill Cemetery.”  Peter starts.  “You and your brother were in the process of burning a corpse...a 34 year-old male...named Albert Schneider.”  

Sam looks at him evenly.  He neither confirms nor denies this information.  

Dean frowns, but stays silent.

“Albert Schneider it seems was not a very nice man.”  Peter looks at Sam and gets nothing.  “Evidently he liked to strangler women for... _fun_.”  He shakes his head.  “He murdered what?  Seven women before the last abductee...Kelly Banyon...managed to escape?”

“Eight.”  Sam corrects him.  

Dean nods.

Peter huffs in surprise.  “Who did we miss?”

“The Step-sister.”  Sam tells him.  “She was older...disappeared on school break.  She was the first.”

“You’re sure?”

Sam sighs and says nothing.

“Eight then.”  Peter nods.  “Kelly Banyon, part time elementary school teacher, boxed the guy’s ears, broke his nose with her elbow, and made a four mile run into town, shoeless and in the dark.  Tough girl.”

Sam smiles and nods. 

“So she ID’s Schneider, but there is no evidence that links him to the other women.  After a short trial he gets a relatively mild sentence for...assault.”  Peter frowns.  “One Sheriff willing to look the other way and one vigilantly mob...Schneider is dead.  They buried him in an unmarked grave in the back of the local cemetery.  Sadly the other women are never found.”  Peter looks at Sam for confirmation.

Sam sits and waits.  There is a look in his eye that for a moment Peter can’t decipher and then he gets it.

“You found them didn’t you?”  He asks surprised.

Sam shrugs.  “It isn’t hard when you know where to look.”

Peter wants to know how they found the other women.  He wants to know how they zeroed in on Albert Schneider in the first place.  He wants to ask a million things and listen to everything answer the Winchesters are willing to give.  

Peter wants to understand the world as the Winchesters see it, the world they survive in, the world they save people from, and the world they continue to fight for despite all they’ve lost.  This is the moment Peter, Kev, and the rest of the team have been working toward.  

The Organization needs Sam and Dean Winchester and they need the Organization’s support.  Whether they accept it or not remains to be seen.  Peter fervently hopes that they do.  He takes a deep breath and lets it out slow. 

“How many has Schneider killed since then?”  Peter has thrown the gauntlet.  He holds his breath. 

Sam shows no visible reaction.

Peter is impressed and a little disappointed.  He knew the younger Winchester was smart and could keep his cool, but damn.  The least he could do was appreciate that Peter is willing to believe that there is more to the story.   

Next door Dean’s responses is only slightly better.  The older Winchester gapes for a millisecond and then frowns.  He taps a quick note to his brother. 

“W.T.F.”  Kev says in Peter’s ear.

Sam ignores his brother.  He stares at Peter with that look.  It makes Peter want to look away, but he can’t.  Not now.  Not when he is so close.  

“How many Sam?”  Peter coaxes.

“Too many.”  Sam finally says.

Peter waits.

“Eleven...one every three years or so.”  Sam sighs.  “We didn’t spot the pattern fast enough.”   

“Why was it up to you Sam?”  Peter asks softly.  

Their mother’s death started them on this path, but something else keeps them there.  Something bigger then the Winchesters.   A calling they choose to follow?

For the first time Sam looks genuinely confused.  “What do you mean?”

“I meant exactly that Sam.”  Peter sighs.  “Why is it up to _you_ and your _brother_?”

Next door Dean looks completely dumbfounded.  He throws up his hands and stares at the camera.  His expression says clearly that they are complete idiots for asking such a thing. 

Sam considers Peter for a long moment.  

“It’s what we do.”  Sam says finally.  “Saving People, Hunting things.”  He leans back and crosses his arms over his chest.  He gives Peter a cocky grin that mirrors the one on his brother’s face.  “It’s the Family Business.”

Next door Dean smacks the desk and shouts.  “Damn right!”

 


	4. Epilogue

“Do you think we’ll see them again?”  Kev asks as they watch the Winchesters move away.  

The brothers are walking side-by-side, their shoulders bumping together every few steps.  They both have their hands shoved into their jacket pockets and their necks hunched down into their collars.  Despite their obvious physical differences, they can’t hide those little mannerisms that peg them as brothers.  

“It’s entirely up to them.” Peter says.  He knows that the Winchesters could disappear again in a heartbeat.  Maybe they will, maybe they won’t, but he feels optimistic.           

“I can’t wait to see how this plays out.”  Kev crosses his arms and stares after the brothers.  “The first time they report in, if they ever do, will be interesting to say they least.”

“They will.”  Peter tells him with a sudden certainty.  “They’re men of their word and I think they want someone to understand what they do.  I can’t say why, but there it is.”  He sighs.  “They wouldn’t have waited for us otherwise.”

“I know and I hope you’re right.”  Kev sighs.  “You think they’ll use any of the resources we offered?”

“The ‘Get Out of Jail Free Card’?”  Peter smiles.  “Maybe, but I don’t think they need it.”

Kev snorts in agreement.  

“I suspect Sam was more interested in our computing power then anything else.”

“Ya.”  Kev chuckles.  “He actually grinned when you gave him access to the server farm we set up for him.”

Peter nods.  “Almost like Dean and the Gas Card.”

“Gas for his ‘Baby’...free and unlimited?”  Kev shakes his head.  “He looked like a kid at Christmas.”

“He’ll know its tracked...just like Sam’s knows we’ll log his computer usage.”  Peter acknowledges.  “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

The Winchesters step off the road and into the woods.  A few minutes later the Impala eases out of the shadows.  The big car moves smoothly for a girl her age and she climbs over the asphalt lip and onto the two lane black top without much effort.  Even from this distance they can hear her distinctive purr and it makes them both smile.  

“Didn’t the locals search those woods?”  Peter already knows the answer.

“Yes.”  Kev snorts.  “She’s got a Cloaking Device...no question.”

Peter and Kev step back to the edge of the road.  Dean is at the wheel as usual and he shoots them an cocky grin as they drive by.  Sam is slumped in the passenger seat.  His eyes are already closed.  He looks relaxed, peaceful.

Peter and Kev lift a hand as they pass.  Dean gives them a nod and the brothers disappear.

“I can’t believe we actually met them.”  Kev notes as the shiny black car gets smaller in the distance.  

“I know.”  Peter agrees.  Whether their meeting today was brought about by happenstance or calculation didn’t matter.  Today was a turning point for them all, of that he was sure.  He turns and gives Kev a huge grin.  He can’t wait to see where the road will lead.  

DONE

Thank you for reading.  I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you Kripke and Co., J2, the Writers and Staff for bringing Supernatural to life.

The POW Tap Code

Tap Horizontal Row number

Pause

Tap Vertical Column number

Use Tap Code for letter X between sentences

Examples:

S = Row 4/Column 3 or (tap,tap,tap,tap, pause, tap,tap,tap)

A = Row 1/Column 1 or (tap, pause, tap)

M = Row 3/Column 2 or (tap,tap, tap, pause, tap,tap)

—-

D = Row 1/Column 4 or (tap, pause, tap,tap,tap,tap)

E = Row 1/Column 5 or (tap, pause, tap,tap,tap,tap,tap)

A = Row 1/Column 1 or (tap, pause, tap)

N = Row 3/Column 3 or (tap,tap,tap, pause, tap,tap,tap)

 


End file.
